Where The Wild Things Are
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: He had traded one kind of hell for another where his brother had been missing for four months' Sequel to Last Of The Wilds
1. Chapter 1

**So****, just a little info before you start reading. In my opinion after last of the wilds I think everything would have gone the same way as it did in the show. I don't really think that things would have been that much different and I found it hard to write anything that had to do with werewolf!Sam in season 2 or that soon after he had become 'human' again.**

**I tried to start something in Season 2, but it didn't really work out, so I skipped to season 4.**

***Deep breath* so this is the first chapter of the sequel and I hope everyone like it, even though there really won't be anything on Azazel *pouts*. See I made myself sad by killing off yellow eyes, but I didn't have need for him.**

**~Where the wild things are~**

…**4 years later and 4 months gone…**

He broke through the earth and sucked in the precious air like he had never done before and dragged himself up from underneath the ground with a groan. He turned around on his back briefly and squinted at the sun before he rose, looking at the ground around his brave in surprise.

It looked like an A-bomb had gone off where his grave was. Trees lay on the ground in a circle surrounding the grave. "What the hell?" he muttered hoarsely and turned around to take a good look at his grave.

It was simple, only a homemade cross plunged into the ground and it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

It suddenly dawned to him that he had died. He had actually died and gone to hell, but he couldn't remember anything. Nothing popped up in his head when he tried to remember, the last thing he did remember was Sam screaming and the hell hounds tearing him apart.

"Sam…" he whispered to himself and suddenly started to feel anxious. Had his brother made it out of the house alive? If so, where was he? He started to look through the pocket of his jeans for his phone, but of course he couldn't find it.

Sighing he looked around him again. He really didn't want to start walking just after getting out of hell, by the way, how in the hell had he gotten out?

He shook his head and started to walk away from his grave. He needed to find a phone, fast, and he needed to find his brother or Bobby to see if they both were okay.

Three hours later had him walking up to an abandoned gas stop. He squinted and tried to see of there was anyone inside. "Hello?" he asked, but no one answered so he took of his shirt and broke the glass in the door and unlocked it.

Inside he quickly found a bottle of water and chugged the liquid down like he hadn't tasted water for years at least that was what I felt like. He put the bottle down, looked around and spotted a pile of newspapers, quickly lifting one of them up and reading the date.

_Thursday, September 18, 2008_ it read and Dean stared shocked at it. "September?" _4 months. _He didn't stand too long and wonder about it before he spotted a sink and suddenly realized how much dirt he had on him.

He turned on the faucet and splashed water into his face, trying to at least get rid of some of the dirt and to cool his face down from the heat he had suffered outside. He dried his face with his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror, suddenly lifting up his shirt to reveal a perfect, unscarred chest.

A flashback suddenly hit him from when the hell hounds had been ripping at him, tearing him apart. How could he _not_ have a thousand scars on his chest? As if someone had told him to, he lifted up the t-shirt on his left arm and revealed a handprint, burned into his flesh.

_What the hell?_ He thought and studied it with confused eyes. He brought the shirt down again and swallowed hard. "I need to get out of here."

He picked up some chocolate bars and threw them into the plastic bag he had picket up along with a few bottles of water. Looking around the shop for anything else, he suddenly noticed something that brought a smile to his face.

A _Busty asian beauties_ magazine was on one of the racks. He picket it up and skimmed through it grinning before he put it in the plastic bag and proceeded to the counter to see if there was any money left in it.

Jackpot! He took the money in his hands and was about to put it in his pocket when the TV behind him suddenly turned on with an annoying static noise and nothing on it. He turned it carefully off but as soon as he did so, the radio started playing and then the TV turned on again.

He looked around before he hurried over to one of the racks and picket up some salt and went to one of the windows and started to lay salt in front of it. He turned around and glanced at the TV when he started to hear a building high pitched sound, but quickly continued salting the window until the sound became to loud.

He stopped salting the window and bent down, clutching his ears to keep out the sound when suddenly the window exploded and glass rained down on him. He fell to the ground and more of the windows started shattering spraying more glass on him.

The high pitched sound stopped just as all the windows had shattered and he lay on the ground covering his ears with his hands in a sea of broken glass. Gently he lifted himself up and looked around in shock and confusion.

He ran out and into the phone booth that stood just outside and put in money before he dialled his brothers number. "We're sorry; _you have reached a number that has been disconnected." _ He put in more money and dialled Bobby's number.

"_Yeah."_ He heard Bobby's tired voice answer. "Bobby?" he questioned, he had to be sure it was him. "_Yeah?"_ the older man asked again and Dean answered, "It's me" Bobby immediately asked "_Who's me?"_ skeptically. "Dean" the old man immediately hung up after hearing that.

He looked confused at the phone for a moment before he dialed the older mans number again. _"Who is this?"_ Bobby asked gruffly. "Bobby, listen to me…" "_This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill ya." _He interrupted and hung up again.

Dean looked at the phone confused but hung up. He looked around and spotted an old car standing outside and jumped into it, hot wiring it and started to make his way to Bobby's.

Of course showing up at Bobby's wasn't the brightest idea. Bobby attacked him with a silver knife, claiming he was a shape shifter or a revenant. After Dean had cut himself to prove he wasn't either Bobby stared at him in shocked, but then hugged him tightly.

Bobby breathed hard and they parted. "It's good to see ya." He breathed. "Yeah, you too." Dean replied and put his hand briefly on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby suddenly adapted an even more shocked face. "But how did you bust out?" he questioned.

Dean started to turn around. "I don't know…" he turned slowly around again, "I just woke up in a pine bo…" that was all he got to say before water was splashed in his face. He spat out some of the water and turned a little annoyed to Bobby. "I'm not a demon either, you know?"

"Sorry," Bobby said sheepishly. "Can't be too careful." He shrugged and gave Dean an old rag which he dried himself with. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked, worried as to why Bobby was alone and his brothers number wasn't working.

Bobby licked his lips and looked at Dean sadly for a moment. "Bobby?" Dean pressed, now even more worried. _Please don't say dead, please don't say dead, _ he chanted over and over again in his head as he watched the hunter squirm uncomfortably.

"I don't know." He finally answered and that was even worse an answer than Dean had expected. "What?" he questioned and stared at Bobby. "I don't know where he is." Bobby stated and looked Dean in the eyes; he could see that the older man had long since given up hope of finding Sam.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Dean snapped angrily and pinned Bobby to the wall behind him and glared at him with raging green eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said. I don't know where your brother is." The older man said slowly and Dean looked down, still holding onto the other hunter.

He let him go and Bobby backed a little away. He knew an angry Dean wasn't pleasant. "What happened?" Dean asked, still not looking at the other man, but out the window.

Bobby drew in a deep breath and slumped down in one of the chairs. "We buried you the day after…" he looked up at Dean who sat down in the other chair. "Anyway, he stayed three days here, wasn't really much company. Didn't say a thing, didn't even eat, only when I nearly had to shove food down his throat. Kept to himself most of the stay and on the fourth day when I woke up, he was gone."

Dean looked at the man, his eyes asking for more to go on. "Just like that?" he asked. Bobby nodded slowly. "Just like that, left everything behind. The car, his clothes, weapons, cell…" he glanced at Dean. "Everything"

Dean looked at nothing for a moment before he turned his gaze to Bobby. "At least tell me you tried to find him?" he asked, he knew Bobby wasn't stupid but he really didn't know what to say at the moment.

"I tried for about 1 and a half month, then I gave up." He admitted and looked away from Dean. "I tried everything I could think of. Hell, I even filed a missing persons report, but nothing helped. Set hunters on his trail too, but it didn't do any good either. Since the day he disappeared I haven't heard squat from him or about him."

That right there shattered Dean's previous happiness of being out of hell. He had traded one kind of hell for another where his brother had been missing for four months. Who knew what could have happened. Maybe that bitch Lilith had found him, maybe other demons or creatures had gotten the best of him. Or maybe… maybe Sam had ended it himself.

A shiver went up his spine and he closed his eyes, shaking the thought out of his head. "How did Sam even make it out of the house? I thought Lilith was gonna kill him." He asked, trying to think of something else than Sam's body rotting away somewhere.

Bobby shrugged. "Beats me. By the time I got up into the room Sam was sobbing over your body and that girl Ruby possessed was dead on the floor. Sam didn't speak a word after that, it was damn scary."

Dean nodded absently and leaned back on the chair. "What do we do?" he asked Bobby, sounding like a lost child. The older man could really see all the dread, fear and anger in Dean's eyes and wished that he had happier news.

"First of all we gotta find out how in the hell you got back." he stated, but it didn't seem to change anything in Dean's eyes. He stood up and placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"We'll look for him, Dean, but I can't promise we'll find anything." He said and _tried_ to sound somewhat reassuring abut the part where they would look for him.

"Yeah…" Dean only muttered before he suddenly jumped up from the chair. "I gotta show you something." He said and pulled up the sleeve on his t-shirt, revealing the red handprint which made Bobby gape in shock.

"Yeah, and that's not all. My gravesite, it looked like an A-bomb went off there and afterwards when I entered this gas stop it was like a high pitched sound from hell blew through there and exploded all the windows." He told Bobby, who was still examining the handprint.

He looked up at Dean and frowned. "Did you see anything?" Dean shook his head and Bobby sighed. "I think we need help." Dean narrowed his eyes. "What kind of help?" he questioned, always suspicious to getting help. "A psychic I know, maybe she can help." He told Dean and his face lit up a bit. "Do you think the psychic could find out…?"

"Where Sam is?" Bobby interrupted completing the question before he shook his head. "I already tried. She couldn't get anything on him, said something powerful was blocking her." Dean's face fell again at that. "When do we leave?" he asked, not wanting to stall things for too long. "First thing tomorrow?" Bobby suggested but saw the look on Dean's face. "Now?" he tried again and Dean nodded.

"Your cars out back and I think your clothes and stuff are still in it." Bobby called after Dean who was already on his way out. He walked out back and saw his car, just as when he had left it, standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief and stroked his hand on the hood and down to the door before he opened it.

Bobby came walking out carrying something. "Here, a phone and the keys." He threw the objects to Dean, who caught them and got inside the car. "Follow me." Bobby said before he disappeared to find his own car.

It took almost 2 days driving to Illinois, but they finally reached their destination, and it was just before Dean finally went crazy with the lack of Sam in the passenger seat. They parked outside a regular looking house and went up the steps to the door and knocked.

The door opened and a woman, maybe her late thirties, but good looking with dark curly hair, practically threw herself at Bobby with a big smile on her face and lifted the man up. "Bobby! It's good to see ya again!" she told him and moved on to Dean. "Dean Winchester, I'm Pamela Barnes. I was told you were handsome but those descriptions aren't nearly as good as you really are." She grinned and Dean couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So, come inside and we'll see about finding the demon or whatever got you out of hell." She said and went inside. Dean raised his eyebrows at Bobby as they entered her house and saw the older man roll his eyes.

"She's a good friend, just a little over enthusiastic." He told him and they followed her into her living room.

Pamela started to pull a black table cloth with a pentagram onto a table in the middle of the room and ordered Bobby to find some candles. Dean just stood by and watched the psychic; she seemed to notice and turned around. "Enjoying the view?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and smiled at Dean.

Bobby chuckled as he placed the candles on the table. "Stop tormenting the boy." He said and sat down in one of the chairs he had found. Dean and Pamela sat down in the two other chairs and Pamela took Bobby's hand and then looked at Dean. "I need something whoever saved you touched." Dean felt a hand snaking up his thigh and finally hitting home.

He jumped slightly, making the table shake. "Whoa, it didn't touch me there." He cried out and looked at Pamela who smiled. He showed her the handprint on his shoulder and she touched it and then closed her eyes.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear onto me before this circle." She started and Bobby and Dean exchanged glances. She continued repeating that line until suddenly the Tv behind her turned onto static and the table started to shake.

"I invoke, conjure and command you… Castiel?" Dean's head snapped to her as she said the name. "No, sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy" she stated with her eyes closed.

"Castiel?" Dean questioned and she turned to him, eyes still closed. "His name, he's whispering to me warning me to turn back." She explained briefly. "I conjure and command you, show me your face!" she commanded fiercely and Dean and Bobby exchanged worried glances.

She continued that line several times and as she did the table started to increasingly shake more and Bobby and Dean started to become even more worried.

"Maybe you should stop." Bobby suggested, but Pamela only turned to him. "No, I've almost got it!" she snapped at him. "I command you show me your face. Show me your face now!" she yelled and the candles on the table shot up just as she screamed and flames came out of her eyes.

Dean and Bobby sat transfixed and spurred into action when she dropped t the floor. "Call 911!" Dean yelled as he slid down on the floor and took Pamela into his lap. There was blood sliding down from eyes which were closed but Dean could see the angry red burns around them and just then she opened them, revealing that her eyes had been completely burned out.

"Oh my god!" she cried out and started to breath faster and sob. "I can't see. I can't see!" she cried.

* * *

Dean flipped shut his phone and sighed deeply, looking at Bobby who sat on the other side of the table. "That was the hospital, she gonna make it." He informed the other man who didn't seem relieved at all at this information. "Poor woman." He said and looked at Dean. "We shouldn't have gone to her."

Dean licked his lips and leaned back in the chair. "No we shouldn't, but we got a name and I swear I'm gonna find that bastard Castiel and burn _his_ eyes out." He promised Bobby and the other hunter nodded.

Suddenly Bobby's phone rand and he picked it up. "Hello?" he frowned which made Dean curious. "Can't you take care of it yourself?" he asked rather annoyed and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me big time for doing it." He threatened the person on the other line and hung up.

Dean looked expectantly at him and raised his eyebrows. "Who was that?" Bobby sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "A friend of mine, he told me about a Wendigo problem up near the border to Wisconsin that he asked if I could take care of." He looked sheepishly at Dean. "I told him I'd do it."

He just looked at the older man for a second before he sighed. "What about Sam, Pamela, this Castiel thing, whatever it is?" Dean questioned, he had more important things to deal with than some Wendigo hunt.

"Dean, as I said, I've been looking for Sam for 4 months, I don't know what to do about him. Pamela, there isn't much we can do and I think she would understand if we took the hunt, she has a lot on her plate and to be honest she likes to deal with problems on her own." He told the younger man and could see that he seemed upset at the fact that he had virtually given up trying to find Sam.

"What about that Castiel?" Dean asked in a stern voice. "We're not just gonna leave town without figuring out what the hell did that to Pamela!" his voice rose with frustration.

"Dean for all we know that thing could've been in China when it happened! She could take a peek at it even if it was on the other side of the world!"

The younger one stared defiantly into Bobby's eyes for a moment before he broke they eye contact. "Fine, I feel like killing something anyway." Bobby nodded understandingly.

Dean rose from the chair quietly and walked out the door. Once outside he let out a deep sigh. All of this crap was just too much and he was starting to wonder if hell would have been better than here. At least in hell he didn't have to worry about hunting, missing brothers and creatures burning people's eyes out when they took a peek at it.

He heard the door open behind hi and knew it was only Bobby following him. "Lead the way," he told the older man and walked over to his own car.

* * *

They had arrived almost a day later in a small village just by the border from Wisconsin to Illinois and were sitting in a diner having coffee and lunch.

"So we're gonna start by looking around a little in the woods before we go after the thing."

Dean nodded while stuffing the rest of the burger into his mouth. He was actually starting to look forward to kill something. He had all these feelings inside of him that really needed to be let out before he lashed out at Bobby or someone else.

Driving to Wisconsin had been about as hard as driving to Illinois. The constant void of the passenger seat glaring at him had become to much at points.

It wasn't like he had never been without Sam. There had been those four years while Sam was at college, but at least then he had known his brother was okay and that he could just stop by to check on him.

Now, he had to live with the fact that Sam could be anywhere. No one had seen him since after his own death and his mind kept coming up with one solution. That he was dead.

That was the worst one of all the things he had thought about, the fact that his little brother could be dead. Pictures of his brother being killed by some supernatural creature and dying all alone haunted him. Granted he had only been alive for 4 and a half days, it had been the worst, most agonizing days of his entire life.

The door to the diner opened and the bell hanging on it chimed. Everyone turned to see who it was of course, no one could deny their curiousity.

Dean and Bobby also turned and were met with the sight of two hunters, not the supernatural kind, but just normal deer or bear hunters. They stomped into the diner and sat down, not far away from Dean and Bobby.

"Man, did you hear 'bout that wolf Joe Connors saw?" one of the hunters with a ballcap on started and Dean couldn't help but become curious.

The other one whistled loudly. "Must have been drunk off his ass, there ain't a wolf that big, never have been. Except for in his mind."

Dean turned rose from his chair and walked over to their table, putting on a fake smile. "Hi, I couldn't help but overhear you two. Me and my dad are here hunting." he jutted his head in Bobby's direction and sat down.

"You said your friend saw a big wolf? How big?" he cut to the chase and both of the hunters seemed a little baffled and irritated that a stranger just walked over and started to talk to them.

The ball cap guy scratched his head. "Well old Joe Connors isn't the most reliable source, so I doubt any of it's true." The other one nodded in agreement and Dean licked his lips frustrated.

He kept his game face on, though. "Well I've seen some pretty big wolves in my time as a hunter. One was well above my stomach." he told them and both seemed surprised.

The other guy of the hunters, the thinner one, sighed. "According to Joe the wolf was about that size. He even said that if it had been on two legs it would've been taller than him and..." he huffed loudly. "the wolf apparently had icy blue eyes. This was at night and I recon most wolves have yellow eyes."

Dean swallowed hard. Unnaturally big wolf, icy blue eyes. That sounded a hell of a lot like a werewolf. The oldest kind of werewolves.

He licked his lips and tried to keep his game face on. "What color was it? Did he see that?" he asked and the ball cap dude rubbed his chin and glanced at the other one.

"Well..." he drawled still rubbing his chin. "It was at night, but he said it looked like it had pretty dark fur, not grey cause he says he would've seen it if it was grey." Dean nodded and rose from the chair.

"thanks for the story." he nodded at them, both of them seemed surprised that he was leaving so suddenly, but still they nodded too.

Dean sat down at the table with Bobby with a serious look on his face. "Maybe it's not a Wendigo." he said quietly. "They just described one of those ancient wolves, the kind Sam turned into." he sounded like he was really shocked and Bobby was surprised too.

Bobby knew that none of them had ever been comfortable hunting werewolves ever since Sam had been turned into one. They had gotten the inside story and learned that some werewolves could control themselves.

It had never been easy earlier either, killing something that looked exactly like a human. The Winchesters had tried to stay away from werewolf hunts. Of course they had stumbled onto Madison and that had been a complete disaster.

Sam had tried to get her to control herself with his own experience, but it seemed as if the ancient werewolves and the newer once seemed to be very different. Madison wasn't able to control herself and Sam even tried to summon the wolf goddess, but she never came.

In the end they had ended up killing her. Sam had been devastated and angry for a while.

Bobby looked at Dean now and could see that the younger man was debating whether he wanted to do something about the werewolf or to just leave it.

"Do you wanna take care of it?" Bobby asked carefully. He didn't really want to himself, but it was up to Dean.

"I'll be fine, let's take care of it." he said, not really convincing Bobby that he was okay with it.

**A werewolf hunt, huh? I really, really hope it can match up to The last of the wilds.**


	2. Werewolf hunt

**I'm back again! I hope everyone liked the first chapter and keeps reading it and reviewing it!**

**~Where The wild things are~**

**...Werewolf hunt...**

Dean was sitting in his motel room alone. He had been doing so for about an hour or so. He had asked Bobby to be alone and the older man had reluctantly left him by himself and gotten another room.

The werewolf hunt had him nervous. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was up. There had almost never been any reports of the kind of ancient werewolves and just to bump into one seemed like too much of a coincidence.

What if it was the Goddess? His mind had gone over that a couple of times. The hunters had said the wolf was most likely a dark color, that got him thinking about black or brown.

The Goddesses 'lackeys' had all been white, Sam was brown and the Goddess was black, but the two other wolves, namely the one that had bitten Sam and the other one hadn't been white either, but he doubted that there were that many werewolves of that kind just running around because they would have know by now.

They had tried to find other special wolves, just out of curiousity, but every lead on an abnormally sized wolf had turned out to be just that, an abnormally sized wolf.

It was only down to the Goddess then and Dean really wondered why she would show up after all this time.

There hadn't been any signs of her after she had turned Sam back to human, they had even tried to summon her when they had encountered Madison, but she had never come.

A knock on the door broke his trail of thought and he went over and opened the door. Bobby stood outside looking sheepishly at Dean.

"Are we gonna head out?" he asked. Dean nodded and retrieved the bag he had packed earlier and slung it around his shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

They made their way through the thick forest with ease. Bobby had talked to the two hunters and gotten the last location of the wolf before he and Dean had headed out into the wilderness.

They were well past the point where the old hunter had seen the wolf and both of them were getting tired of looking. It was past dusk and they both thought that if there were any wolves there, ancient werewolves or normal wolves, they should be up an around by now.

Dean trudged along the trail made by animals and humans and sighed loudly for the hundreth time. "Maybe we should head back?" he suggested and turned to Bobby who seemed equally tired of walking. "Maybe we should." he agreed and they both turned around.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when suddenly a loud howl sounded from withing the forest. Both of them whirled around and studied their surroundings carefully, scouting for any movements.

Dean glanced at Bobby and nodded ahead, indicating that they should move. Both of them brought forth their guns and moved carefully forward towards where the howl had come from.

Another howl pierced through the quietness, this time, it sounded much closer and it was coming from behind them. Both of the turned quickly around and pointed their guns into the forest.

A loud snap came from behind Bobby and he turned around only in time to see something move quickly behind a particularly big tree. Dean seemed to have noticed it too. The creature was clearly toying with them.

Dean started to move straight forward, carefully avoiding any twigs that could make any loud sound. He could see whatever it was moving around between the trees and it seemed to have stopped at the point Dean was moving towards.

Growling came from behind the trees and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The leaves rustled and fell to the ground from the bushes as a huge wolf came forth from them, baring its teeth and snarling.

Bobby saw it too and aimed his gun, sending off a round of silver bullets into it. The werewolf quickly retreated back into the trees.

"Dean are you okay?" Bobby ran up beside him, still looking around cautiously for the wolf. "I'm fine... Did you hit the thing?" He asked rather breathlessly.

Bobby looked around. "Yeah, I hit it. Not any fatal places, but should be a pain in its ass for a while." he snorted.

A loud growl erupted from behind them and they whirled around, but it was too late. The werewolf already had both of them pined underneath its paws.

Dean stared up into the face of the werewolf, snarling at him, baring its teeth and digging its claws into his chest as it did so. And Dean couldn't help but flashback to four years ago when Sam had him pinned to the floor.

The icy eyes of the wolf bored into Dean's, but suddenly the wolf's face changed. It cocked its head to one side and bowed its head down, starting to sniff at Dean's chest.

A low sound built up in the wolf's throat and it backed off the hunters, backing up and looking at Dean curiously.

Dean rolled around onto his feet and immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it at the wolf. It didn't even seem to register it as it jumped at Dean again, not as hard this time. It kept sniffing at him and it looked like it was frowning.

He really wanted to push the thing off, but it wasn't exactly safe to do so. Turning his head slightly to the side he could see Bobby looking at them, but he had his gun lowered, something that bothered Dean.

He turned his head around again and looked straight into the cold blue eyes of the werewolf. It moved slightly and suddenly jumped off him, over his head and Dean instantly rolled around onto his stomach and pushed himself up.

The werewolf was stalking around them, watching their every move. "What the hell, Bobby!?" Dean hissed as he got close enough to him. "Why didn't you shoot it!?"

The older man glanced at him with a frown. "Somethin's not right here, Dean." he said and diverted his eyes back to the werewolf who was watching them.

The thing suddenly leaped at them, but this time, mid air something happened. A brief flash momentarily blinded Bobby and Dean and before he knew it, Dean felt something crash into him and pin him down.

He opened his eyes carefully before his eyes shot open when he saw what was on top of him. It was a human and not just any human, it was,

"Sammy?" he breathed in shocked as he stared into the face of his little brother. He looked downright feral! His irises were icy blue with a thin black line around then and his pupils were like the ones of a cat, a thin black line.

He was barring his white and seemingly incredibly sharp teeth and growling impossibly much like a wolf. "Sam, what the hell?" he yelled and pushed at Sam, who toppled backwards and rolled around, landing on his legs, crouching down.

Dean rose and looked shocked at his brother. Was he a wolf again? How the hell did that happen? He stared at Sam, who was staring back at him with those un-natural eyes. Looking him over properly he noticed a lot of things that were off about him.

First of all he then noticed that Sam was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, which brought on a whole new load of questions. His nails were long, just like claws. His body language was hostile and he was moving like an animal.

White lines, scars, could be seen all over his arms and some on his face too, not really noticable if you weren't looking for any, but Dean noticed the. After all, he knew all the scars Sam had on his body and he had never seen these before.

He glanced at his arms again and noticed 3 bullet holes seeping with blood on his right arm. All he could think was 'what the hell is going in?'. Sam was a damn werewolf again and he didn't exactly look like one with control.

"Is that your brother?" Bobby asked in disbelief while he too stared at Sam. This was the last thing he had thought had happened to Sam. Even death had seemed like a proper answer to him, not this.

Dean walked slowly towards his brother who was still crouched on the ground, looking confused at the two hunters. As he crouched down, a low warning rumble erupted from Sam, which made Dean flinch back a little before he continued closer to Sam.

Sam growled and launched at Dean, bringing him to the ground and started to dig his claws into Dean's arms as he bared his teeth at his prey. He cried out and tried desperately to get Sam off of him.

"Sammy, it's me, come on, man." Dean tried and grunted as the claws dug even deeper into his flesh

"Bobby already tested me with holy water and a silver knife!" he yelled and didn't see anything change on Sam's face.

"Please, Sammy..." he pleaded, but nothing helped and Sam lowered his head down to Dean's chest opening his mouth wide.

Dean had accepted his fate when suddenly Sam was yanked off him with a yelp and he heard a loud thud followed by whimpering. He shot up and immediately spotted Sam, lying by a tree a few yards away.

But that wasn't what really got his attention. A man was standing beside a shocked Bobby, dressed up as a tax accountant in Dean's opinion.

He had learned pretty early never to judge someone by how they looked. Even a small innocent child could be possessed by a demon. In fact, that was the way demons liked it, picking the least suspicious hosts.

So the man standing there could very well be a demon, and everything in Dean told him that it was one too. No one could have accidentally found them, not looking like that anyway.

"Who are you?" Bobby pointed his gun at the man. The guy didn't even seem threatened by it, he just cocked his head to the side and walked closer to them.

Sam snarled loudly in an attempt to stop him, but he just kept walking despite the warnings from Sam.

"Dean Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you." The guy said in the most empty, emotionless voice they had ever heard. He frowned and lowered his gun slightly. This guy knew him? Definitely a demon.

"Who are you?" he questioned while keeping a firm eye on the dude.

"My name is Castiel." he introduced himself and Deans eyes widened dangerously, taking a step away from the guy.

Bobby had the same reaction, only he brought up his gun and was about to fire off a shot when the gun was dragged out of his hands by some unseen force, in this case it was probably Castiel.

Dean and Castiel turned around to face each other again. Dean sneered in the guys face and was a hair's breadth away from jumping him and beating the living shit out of him.

"What are you?" The guy cocked his head to his side and eyed Dean for a moment before he opened his mouth and said, "I'm an angel of the lord" like it was the most natural thing in the world.

The forest went eerily quiet after that. Everyone just standing there in shock staring at the apparently angelic tax accountant.

Dean scoffed loudly suddenly. "You expect me to believe that an angel, burned out some innocent womans eyes?" he asked loudly and looked straight into Castiels eyes. "Yes" he answered straight away.

Bobby walked closer to Dean and Castiel,"And did you save Dean?" The 'angel' nodded at once. "Yes, I rescued him from hell." he told them, but Dean still seemed skepitcal.

"Why? Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" he questioned, raising his voice and stepping past the angel and stopped altogether.

"Nonononono!" he muttered, louder and louder for each 'no'. The two others turned around and saw what Dean was seeing, or rather what was missing. Sam. The spot where he had been was empty.

He ran over to the spot where his brother had been and looked around frantically. He couldn't have run away! Sam wouldn't do that! Or would he?

_He's changed, Dean. You've been gone for four months, God knows what he been doing during that time,_ a nagging voice in the back of his mind whispered, and Dean knew it was right.

Running a hand through his short hair he sighed and looked around. He really needed to find his brother. He wanted to talk to him so bad. Knowing that Sam had been missing was bad enough. Knowing that he was a werewolf again and running around was worse because then Dean had no control over him.

"He is fine, Dean." It was the damn flat voice of that 'angel' telling him. He turned around and saw Bobby and Castiel watching him from a distance.

He drew in a deep breath and let it out to calm himself. "Fine? Did you just see what I saw?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice and walked closer to them staring at the new person. Castiel's face didn't even change, it stayed the same way as before.

Dean hurried over to Bobby and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we gotta find him," he said quietly while looking at Castiel. Bobby didn't budge though and Dean turned to him. "Come on, we gotta get Sam." the volume of his voice increased but Bobby didn't move, he just stared at Castiel.

"He is not going anywhere far, he's just confused, and I need to talk to you." Castiel stated as he stood completely still and stared at Dean with that emotionless face of his. Dean looked at him for a moment, but then took the gun out of Bobby's hand and pointed it at the angel.

"I'm gonna go get my brother and if you like your body you'll undo whatever you've done to Bobby." he said in a dead serious tone, but nothing changed so Dean frowned slightly before he brought the gun up higher and pulled the trigger.

To his complete surprise, the bullet hit it's mark, the angels forehead, but nothing happened and after a moment the bullet hole was gone. "That thing will not inflict much damage." the angel simply stated.

Dean didn't stay shocked for long though, but he did lower his gun since it had proved useless. "If you're an angel..." he put pressure on the last word and stared at Castiel. "Then take me to Sam, now!"

Castiel cocked his head to the right and Dean could see a faint frown on his rather unemotional face. "Fine." he finally said and before Dean could protest the angel put two fingers on his forehead and he found himself in another part of the forest.

He was about to ask why the hell they were there when suddenly a wolf, Sam to be more exact came rushing through some thick bushes and nearly ran into Dean. He looked incredibly surprised, but then his eyes fell on Castiel and understood and growled at him.

"_you can't be him!"_ Dean almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice and looked around, but Castiel hadn't said anything.

It sounded kind of whispery, hoarse, as if it hadn't been used in a while. Sam growled and gained Dean's attention again. He practically slapped himself when he figured it had to be Sam who was talking to him.

"_Are you a demon?"_ the voice asked again, and this time there was no doubt as to who it was. It was Sam. Dean could hear it now so he crouched down on the ground, eye to eye with his brother.

Sam looked at him sadly with those icy eyes. _"If you are a demon come to taunt me on how I managed to get my brother killed you're wasting your time, already over that crap." _his eyes darkened as he said it, or as Dean heard it in his head.

"It's me, Sammy. I'm back." he assured his brother in a quiet voice and moved closer which caused Sam to move back.

"C'mon, I said it earlier when you attacked me that Bobby had already tested me out with everything, and Castiel here says he's the one who rescued me." Dean told the wolf in front of him and for a moment Sam only thought, but then he flung himself at Dean, mid air changing back to human form.

Dean fell onto his back with Sam on top of him, pinning him down. The younger man sniffed at his brother and looked him over closely. Dean didn't move a muscle. If this helped Sam believe it was him so be it.

Sam stopped sniffing Dean, and before he knew it, his little brother was hugging him and he couldn't help but return the hug, it might have been uncomfortable but neither of them seemed to care. They had found each other that's what mattered.

After being in that position for a while Sam finally let up and sat down on the ground opposite to Dean. He stared at his brother in what could only be described as amazement. These past months had been hard without him and seeing him alive was just really overwhelming.

"Dude, I know I look great, but you're my brother." Dean teased as Sam's staring was starting to creep him out. Sam blushed and looked down embarrassed. _"Sorry... it's just...." _the voice stuttered inside his head. Dean understood though, he had a similar feeling when seeing Sam alive in Cold Oak after making the deal.

Thinking of that somehow reminded him of Bobby and Castiel, naturally enough when he turned around Castiel was gone.

"Crap!" he exclaimed and looked at Sam who seemed to have been startled. "Can you, uh, find Bobby?" he asked, which reminded him he needed a serious talk with his brother when they got back to civilization, or the car.

Sam sniffed the air and looked behind him. _"this way." _his voice sounded in Dean's head again and he started to walk with Dean coming up beside him.

He would glance at his little brother as they walked towards where Bobby was and he noticed how much muscle Sam seemed to have put on, as well as the other physical changes.

He looked older than the last time Dean had seen him and his hair was definitely longer and wilder. He also noted that Sam was barefoot but didn't seem to be bothered by all the small rocks and pine needles on the ground.

He also noticed how twitchy Sam was. His head went in all directions, listening to different things and looking in between the trees at thing only he could see. It reminded him of a hyperactive dog.

"Dude, aren't you cold? Or at least hurt from walking barefooted?" Dean finally asked after it had been nagging him for a while. Sam turned to him with a smile playing on his lips. _"Nah, werewolf, remember? I don't get cold that fast, but the ground is painful to walk on though, not too painful."_

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why do you keep talking inside my head? It's creepy, and how the hell did you even learn to do that?" he asked seriously and saw the smile on Sam's face disappear.

"Where the hell did ya go?!" Bobby's voice interrupted before he could answer, and almost made Sam bolt into the forest. Said man was standing between two trees, looking like he had run for an eternity. "Had to get Sam." Dean told him and that's when Bobby noticed Sam was there.

He stared at the boy for a long moment. Sam looked so different from the last time he had seen him. "Sam..." he greeted the youngest one and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Sam glanced skittishly at Dean before he wrapped his arms around Bobby and closed his eyes. Not long after he closed his eyes, Bobby practically jumped out of Sam's grip and stared at the boy.

"What the hell?" he questioned. "did you just talk inside my head?" Bobby seemed shocked and Dean couldn't really say he blamed him.

Sam backed away a little from them. Damn he was jumpy, just like this cat they had once found when they were kids. It's head kept turning in every direction and it never seemed to trust anyone.

"_Look, uh..."_ this time, both Dean and Bobby could hear them, the fact that both looked at each other at the same time confirmed this. _"I haven't exactly talked to anyone in four months and... God this is embarrassing!" _the sentence ended and Sam raked a hand through his hair.

Dean raised and eyebrow and grinned. "c'mon, it's not like you dunno how to speak, right?" he said as a joke, but then saw the serious look on his little brothers face. "You're shittin' me?" Sam shook his head embarrassed and leaned against a tree only to back of it and turn his head in another direction as if listening to something.

He snapped his fingers in from of Sam's face to get him to focus on him. "You literally can't talk?" Dean asked him and again, Sam's face confirmed it all when he looked at him and bit his lip.

"Well, damn, kid." Bobby breathed. "We've got some serious talking to do, Sam." Dean said and pointed a threatening finger at Sam.

**Reviews! 3**


	3. Talking

***opera style singing* I'm a slow updater!**

"_if anyone is confused by this kind of talk, it's telepathic kinda talk"_

**~Where The Wild Things Are~**

**...Talking...**

The drive back to the motel started out in silence. Sam had pressed himself against the window and was looking wildly out of the window, alert to everything passing by. He even growled a few times and looked like he was about to jump out of the car.

Sam had lead them back to the cars with ease. They hadn't spoken any further. Sam seemed embarrassed at the fact the he couldn't talk properly, and Dean had given him the indication that the whole telepathic talking made him uncomfortable.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam's head instantly snapped to him, icy blue eyes wide and trained on him. He did his best not to startle at the sight of those eyes.

"So, wanna start talkin' now or wait until we get to the motel?" he asked and heard something that resembled a groan come from Sam. _"No, we can talk now..."_ he didn't exactly sound like he wanted to.

Dean licked his lips and tightened his grip on the wheel. "So, tell me what happened. From the very beginning." Sam went awfully quiet, he seemed to be thinking, hard too. He shifted a little and closed his eyes.

"_It's kind of hard to remember..." _he breathed and Dean's eyebrows rose. "Hard to remember?" he repeated and Sam sighed and made a whining sound. _"It's complicated. I kind of... lost myself when I turned into a werewolf again, I guess." _

Sam knew he wasn't explaining well, but what other way was there? He honestly couldn't remember much of the first month after Dean died. He didn't know whether to be bursting with joy at the fact or sad.

When he had regained some sort of resemblance to control after the first month he had found himself with a lot of new scars and abilities and some negative attributes.

He saw Dean give him a worried glance and tried to shrink further into the door. _"Well, I guess I just somehow turned back into a werewolf, I guess. By the time I gained some control I already knew how to shift without, you know, the whole shifting thing with bones and stuff. Makes me tired though." _he really was grateful for it anyway..

Dean nodded to himself, not satisfied with the answer, but what could he expect. "Uhm, what about the eyes?" he asked cautiously and saw Sam shrink away, casting his eyes down. _"Remember those other werewolves? The ones we used to hunt?" _Sam asked and looked slightly up, still not meeting Dean's eyes.

How could Dean forget them. He remember gloating about a werewolf kill to Gordon Walker, _bastard_, he also remembered the look Sam had given him when he was telling the story. Dean had kind of tried to forget the whole werewolf thing and he had managed it when he had someone who _enjoyed_ hunting to talk to.

He didn't like killing werewolves anymore, brought him no kind of satisfaction at all. They tried to stay clear of werewolves of course, but they still had the memories from the ones they had killed _before_ Sam had been turned into one.

Still, he had to keep up appearances among hunters. He had never told a soul that Sam had once been a werewolf. It was way too risky, he really learned that after Gordon wanted to kill Sam for being psychic.

"Yeah, what about them?" He answered. Sam turned his head slightly to the right as if listening to something before he kinda looked back at Dean. _"Well, they had no control over the things they did, they completely gave into their animal instinct and stuff. It's kinda what I did aswell. Hence the eyes."_

Now that was a scary thought. Sam giving into the whole animalistic side of him. It did explain the eyes enough though, but not why they hadn't changed back when he had gained control. They did that four years ago.

Dean looked back at the road for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the info he had already received when he heard Sam's voice low and self conscious in his head.

"_They wouldn't turn back to their normal color afterward." _he sounded genuinely sad about it. _"It was only for a month, but... they just wouldn't turn back to their normal color and..." _he trailed off and Dean had to glance at him.

Sam was staring at his hands, his bangs hiding half of his face from Dean's view, but he could definitely tell from Sam's voice that he was on the verge of crying.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the days after he had first regained control again. It had been confusing, sad and lonely. Sure, he'd run into wolves and even werewolves at times, but they all feared him and he usually stayed clear of them.

Humans had downright been a problem. Hunters especially. He had run into a few of them, twice barely getting away alive. And because of his eyes he wasn't exactly going to walk into a town, he looked too freaky to do that.

"_and I couldn't exactly waltz into a town looking like this,"_ he made a small hand gesture to his eyes. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. _"So I decided to just stay a wolf, it was much easier than to be human, gave me a reason to kill something."_

The last part had Dean glancing at him, looking him over. "Gave you a reason to _kill_ something?" he just had to ask. Sam glanced back, meeting Dean's eyes this time. Damn those eyes were just wrong!

"_Dean, you were dead and... and it was all my fault. I had to keep on going, without you cause I knew killing myself wouldn't sit right with you, but trust me, I tried." _Sam's voice was sad now and he was looking down again. _"You have no idea how hard it was."_

Dean scoffed and looked at his brother. "I think I've got a pretty good idea, Sammy." he said, but then saw Sam shake his head instantly before he heard a scoff inside his head. _"Two days, tops, Dean."_ he knew that Sam was referring to Cold Oak and it made him shiver.

"_You were gone for..." _Sam actually had to think about that one before he answered. _"...four months, Dean. You've got no idea what it was like."_

Dean wasn't really in the mood to talk about their death's and he knew Sam wasn't either. He cleared his throat and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "So, what did you do after 'gaining control'?"

Sam closed his eyes and thought. _"Nothing really. Lived the life of a wolf, stayed clear of any hunters, both kinds, also anything that could resemble demons or any other supernatural creatures. __And I had to dodge every hunter Bobby sent out to find me."_

Dean frowned and shook his head. "Seriously, Sam? The man had just lost me and then you go MIA on him." he glanced at Sam who seemed to look remorseful. "Bobby had it pretty hard too, ya know?"

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window with a sigh. _"Look, I told you, I can't remember anything of the first month. There is you, dying, spending two days at Bobby's then nothing." _he told Dean.

He really had no idea how he had even managed to turn back into a werewolf. It wasn't as if he had been bitten, not that he knew of at least.

"That's another thing, how did you even manage to turn into a werewolf again? The Goddess turned you into a human, so there's no explanation for how you could even be a werewolf now."

That's when a lightbulb went off in Sam's head. The Goddess. _"Dean, I don't think she did." _Dean's head immediately snapped to Sam who was frowning and looked like he was thinking very hard. "Say what?"

"_what if she didn't make me human, not entirely?" _he said and to be honest, it kinda made sense. Dean remembered things that had been off about Sam after the ordeal. The way he seemed to scar easily, didn't have to be a supernatural thing, but he had noticed when Sam was a werewolf and got injured the cuts always left white scars.

This had been a damn curse after Cold Oak. He shuddered at the thought of the place and what had happened. The wound hadn't been completely healed after Sam had been brought back. It looked like it had happened a few months ago, but it was still there and it left a big, ugly scar on his siblings back. In Dean's opinion, it looked worse than it should have.

"let's say she did make you kind of human, why the hell didn't she just make you... completely human?" Dean asked as he gripped the wheel tighter.

"Because she knew that this would happen." A new voice shot in. Sam almost jumped out of his skin, Dean almost lost control of the car. Both of them glanced into the back seat where the holy tax accountant was now sitting.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose. "Dude, don't do that!" he hissed and glanced into the rearview mirror. "And what do you mean she knew this would happen?" he asked afterward.

Castiel only spared Dean a glance before he went back to staring at Sam. "When you are a God or Goddess over something specific, as wolves and werewolves, you can sometimes see their future." he explained to them in a flat voice.

"I suspect she saw something vague about Sam's future, they cannot really see the future clear, but she must have seen something because I do not think she made Sam human." he told them and continued to stare at Sam who seemed to be really uncomfortable with it.

"_But why?"_ asked Sam and turned to look at the angel. Castiel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, finding the telepathic talking fascinating. "She knew that you would need to hide from Lilith and perhaps even have a pause from your life after Dean's death."

Sam's head twitched in the direction of Castiel and his eyes widened. _"She knew Dean would die?" _he sounded downright pissed. Castiel didn't even twitch at the shouting in his head. "No, I do not believe she knew that. As I said, they only have vague ideas about their 'childrens' future."

Sam and Dean glanced quickly at each other before Sam looked down, not able to hold the contact for long. "You are both in danger now that Sam is not in wolf form." Castiel just had to keep on talking, but of course both of the Winchesters looked at him.

"Lilith has been looking for Sam ever since Dean died. Being in the form of a wolf somehow blocked most of his humanity and therefore she could not track him because she did not know that he had been or was a werewolf."

Sam shifted uncomfortably and made it a task not to look at either Dean or Castiel. Dean however noticed this and frowned. "Sam, what is it?" he asked and heard a small whine come from Sam. "Dude, tell me. I wanna know everything that happened while I was gone."

With a sigh, Sam turned to look at Dean, then glanced at Castiel. _"She, uh, Lilith already found me once."_ he admitted softly and nearly made Dean run off the road again.

"What!?" The older Winchester almost yelled, causing his younger sibling to flinch and distance himself further from him. "Lilith found you?" this time it was calmer. Sam nodded while keeping his eyes fixed on Dean as if waiting for him to make a move.

He still clung to the door while watching Dean cautiously. _"The longest time I stayed in human form, just after I regained some control,"_ he started, but didn't move and inch from his defensive position.

God dammit! Dean internally kept noticing everything different with Sam. Earlier the way he acted had almost been like old times, but now? His brother was covering away from a fight, looking at everyone like they were going to jump at his throat any moment.

Dean licked his lips and kept glancing from the road back to Sam, waiting for him to continue. "She injured you." The angel in the backseat spoke up, not a question, but a fact. Now Dean had a hard time glancing from Castiel, to Sam and back at the road.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked Sam and saw his brother grimace at the question and what seemed like a forbidden whine erupted from his throat. "Sam!" Dean pressed and ignored the road for a moment, staring into Sam's eyes.

Sam's head though suddenly turned to the backseat and Dean looked into the rearview mirror, only to notice that Castiel was gone. "Why does he keep doing stuff like that?" he hissed annoyed and turned his eyes back to Sam.

"_Can we continue this... wherever we are going?" _Sam asked and Dean couldn't help but notice how small his voice sounded and he also had his eyes cast down, avoiding Dean's.

"Fine." Dean agreed, for now at least.

* * *

The three of them had sat down in Dean's room. Dean had filled Bobby in on what had happened on the car ride and was just finishing what he knew about Sam being attacked by Lilith. Dean and Bobby then turned to Sam who had seated himself on the floor, leaning up against the wall.

He really felt uncomfortable. He hadn't been in a house in ages, he had been in a few shacks, but that was just running through them out of curiousity, not staying in them. To be honest, he hadn't been in a civilized area, village or town, since a rather unpleasant meeting with a few scared townies.

"Sam you promised you would tell me what happened." Dean started and jumped slightly when Sam rose from his seated position and walked up in front of the two. _"It's easier to show." _he stated and pulled of the think tee-shirt he had been wearing.

He had to keep back a gasp as he saw all the scars all over his brothers body. They stood out in stark contrast to his tanned skin. Sam started to point at various whiter scars running across his abs and some on his chest as well.

"_She surprised me. Guess she knew I was a werewolf the second she found me cause she had a silver knife."_ he told them and started to pull his shirt back on. _"Silver makes the scars worse,"_ he started and sat down again against the wall.

"_but nothing actually fades... they just get harder to see."_ it kind of sounded like he was distracting himself, but then he blinked a couple of times. _"Nothing much happened. She managed to slice me a couple of times, but then I took some revenge and ran off. Haven't heard anything on her since then"_

Bobby nodded quietly and looked the boy over before he started to ask the questions. "So you just ran around for the rest of the time? Living like an animal?" Sam nodded absently and turned towards the window as if looking at something.

"Dude, are you really distracted that easily?" Dean asked and gained Sam's attention. The younger one smiled sheepishly. _"Not really something I can control." _a low whine erupted from him. "What do you mean? You weren't like this the last time."

"Dean, he's practically been a wolf for four months. Do you think it's easy to ignore instincts and mannerisms, distractions, anything that has been build up in that time?" Bobby shot in and Sam sighed and started to bounce his right knee up and down.

"How was is like?" Dean asked and Sam stopped the bouncing, looking at his brother confused. "The whole being a wolf thing. Away from hunting, all that stuff." Sam started to scratch at his jeans with his claws that, like the eyes, wouldn't go away.

He smiled slightly, showing off those sharp, white teeth of his. _"I don't know. For one it was lonely, but everything else kind of made up for it. The fact that if I just let go, I could forget everything. Be completely free. That was the best of them all."_ he kept smiling and looked down at his claws scratching the denim fabric.

"_Not hunting was also great, I kind of missed it, but decided to stay away from it." _his smile faltered a little and he looked into Dean's eyes. _"but as I said, it was lonely."_ he ended and Dean knew fully what he meant.

"It was stupid of ya, kid. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were lying dead in a ditch or something!" Bobby suddenly started yelling which nearly caused Sam to jump off the ground.

His eyes were wide and he looked incredibly alerted, but still kind of scared. _"Like Dean told you, I can't remember how I even became a werewolf again or what happened for the rest of the month!" _Sam yelled back inside their heads and a low growl accompanied the telepathic yelling.

Dean rose from the bed and pointed at the two of them. "Can we please just not fight?" he asked and looked from Sam barring hiss teeth angrily, to Bobby's narrowed and mad eyes boring into Sam.

His little brother stepped back, but kept staring at Bobby like he expected him to do something. "Bobby?" Dean questioned and the older man finally stepped back as well.

"_Look, I'm sorry, Bobby. I really am, but you of all people ought to know why I needed to be alone." _Bobby nodded in agreement at what Sam was saying. "I do, kid. I just... it was so hard, not knowing where you were. Most of the time, I thought you were dead."

A smile crept up Sam's lips. _"I was never far away." _he said vaguely which caused the others to frown. _"Did you really think I would just leave my only living family member completely?"_ the smile on his face remained and it was really creepy with the sharp, incredibly white teeth.

Sam strode over to the bed behind Dean and Bobby and sat down. _"I ran by your house a couple of times to make sure you were okay." _he told Bobby and the older man looked shell-shocked. "Why didn't you come in?" he asked with ha tinge of anger in his voice.

Dean and Sam groaned at exactly the same time. For someone who was usually pretty smart, Bobby was being dumb at the moment. "Clearly he wanted to keep up the illusion that he disappeared of the face of the earth or was dead.

"_And I wasn't sure how you were going to react with the werewolf thing." _Sam added, still worried even after how well Bobby had taken it last time. "Dammit, kid! Who was the one who took it the best last time?" he asked and Sam looked embarrassed away. "That's right."

All of them were silent for a long moment until Bobby sighed. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night boys." he received a 'goodnight' from each of them before he went back to his own room.

Dean sat down awkwardly on the bed next to Sam and cleared his throat. "Well, unless you wanna share a bed, you want me to get a new room?" he asked, but Sam shook his head instantly. _"No, I'm gonna get some food first, but I don't need a bed Dean. I'm used to sleeping on dirt, grass and stones." _he chuckled and started to walk to the door.

Dean called out to him before he reached to turn the knob. "Seriously, I feel bad if you're gonna be sleeping on the floor or something." in reality, he was just trying to stall Sam from leaving. He didn't know if he was coming back.

His little brother smiled though. _"Don't worry, Dean. I'll be back. Don't wait up for me." _he said before he left the room.

Once outside he sighed deeply and leaned against the door. Having his brother back was just... he sighed again. He really needed to clear his head and get something to eat before he went crazy. In a white flash he turned into a wolf and ran for the forest.

**Really talky and boring chapter I'm sure, but it'll pick up, I promise. If you see any obvious mistakes I blame my damn writing software, it sucks + I never notice tiny mistakes even if I look through my texts.**

**Reviews 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Where The Wild Things Are~**

Sunlight found its way inside the small motel room and landed on the occupant of the bed. A groan escaped Dean as the annoying ass sun light hit him straight in the face and woke him from his _awesome_ sleep filled with dreams of screaming and torture that had been regular for a few days.

He opened his eyes and pulled an arm over his face to shielf himself from the sunlight. With a sigh he sat up in the bed and turned his back to the window letting in the sun. Immediately he spotted his brother lying in the corner furthest away, in wolf form.

Sam was clearly asleep. His chest was rising and falling slowly, only his ears kept moving a little. He was curled up in a ball against the wall, it didn't really look comfortable, but what did he really know about things animals liked.

"_You know, it's not really nice to stare at people while they sleep." _Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his brothers voice inside his head. Just after he had talked, Sam opened one eye to look at Dean's reaction, and even if his paw covered his muzzle, he was pretty damn sure he was smiling.

His little brother suddenly stretched his front paws out and yawned before he rose up on all fours. _"Gonna go get some breakfast." _before he even reached the door Dean stepped in front of him. "Oh nononono! We're eating together. Don't think yesterday was enough talking and sharing." Sam's eyes narrowed and Dean clearly heard him huff.

"I'm getting you some meat. Stay." he commanded while he backed out of the door. "Good boy." he just couldn't help saying it before he closed the door and locked it.

As soon as he heard the Impala start up he started to shift back. The slow, painful way. When the shifting was done he rose to his full height and rolled his shoulders and neck. It actually felt kind of good shifting like that again.

He had noticed that Dean had taken his duffel in yesterday and hopefully, there were clean clothes in it. He did remember not really washing anything in the days before... before Dean had died.

"Fuck!" his voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. It was at least something he remembered how to pronounce.

Placing himself in front of the mirror, he couldn't help but stare himself down. During the three months he could remember, he had only been human three times, and only once he had stopped to see himself in the mirror. Even then he had been slightly shocked by his appearance.

His hair was long, reaching down to his shoulders, his facial hair, oddly enough hadn't grown. He was kind of glad for that fact. The rest of his body though was a mess of scars. With as good eyes as he had he could almost see all of them, except the ones who had healed completely.

His next sweep caught his face. The blue eyes had been creepy at first, but he had learned to live with them. He did kind of miss the hazel/brown color though. His curled his lip over his teeth and brought one of his fingers up to feel how sharp they were.

The _fangs_ and claws were something he could live without. Whereas the teeth weren't exceptionally pointy or anything, they were really sharp. His claws were basically just like long nails, only way sharper.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and the cleanest jeans he could find. The quest for a clean t-shirt or long sleeved shirt went to hell. All of them were dirty so Dean would just have to keep up with him bare chested.

_Speaking of the devil,_ he thought as he heard the sound of the Impala outside. He strode into the main room just as Dean came in with something that smelled incredibly bad and something else that smelled really good.

"Dude, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" was the first thing Dean asked after he closed the door and placed the food down on the small table in the middle of the room. Sam was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom with a hand over his nose.

Dean threw his jacket onto the bed and looked at Sam's disgusted face. "What?" he questioned and Sam just pointed at the bag that contained a burger and pie. Dean's brows knitted together before a light bulb finally went off in his head. "The smell right?" Sam nodded.

Super-smell really sucked, but Sam tried to block it off. _"Look, I'll just try to ignore the smell, we can still eat. And by the way, you need to do laundry." _Dean seemed to understand now why Sam wasn't wearing a shirt.

Both of them sat down at the table and Dean packed out their food. "I know it's not exactly fresh or anything, but it was the only food for you I could find without killing an animal myself" he said and gave Sam his meat.

As they ate together Dean's eyes couldn't help but sweep over Sam's bare torso. He was suddenly aware of the three white circles on Sam's shoulder that he knew he had made. In all their talking and explaining and shock last night he had completely forgotten about shooting his brother.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about shooting you." he just had to get it out. Sam looked up from his food and then at his shoulder. _"It's fine, really. You didn't know it was me. And I'm sorry for... clawing you." _Dean frowned slightly, he had kind of forgotten about it. Wasn't really that bad either.

"S'okay. You were probably confused or something." he brushed it off just like Sam had.

He looked at his brother while he greedily ate the meat he had been given. The hair was really starting to get on his nerves. It was just too long! Now it actually covered Sam's face when he bent down. He was itching to get a pair of scissors into it.

Taking a bite out of his burger, he could clearly see Sam glance at him with disgust on his face. "Dude, how can burgers be disgusting? Just wondering, I mean, it's got meat in it." he asked and Sam just shrugged. _"I dunno. It just... smells really bad. Besides I've been living on raw meat for the past four months. It's not like vegetables is going to satisfie the whole werewolf metabolism."_

Dean nodded and took a bite out of his burger. "So, what do you wanna do from here on?" he asked, chewing his food. Sam stopped eating, looking down at his food. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked. "I mean, I'm back, alive and well. You're a werewolf again. What do we do? We keep hunting?"

Sam's lips twitched into a smile. "It's not like we've got a whole lot else to do." he looked into Dean's eyes and knew his brother was relieved that he wanted to hunt. But he noticed the frown that replaced the smile.

"What?" he questioned and Sam looked up at him and licked his lips. _"It's just... what about the way I look? It's not like people are gonna trust some guy with almost glowing blue eyes, claws and seems very shifty and twitchy." _Dean hated how sad Sam sounded at the moment.

"_I mean, it's not like I can't just stay in wolf form or anything, but..." _Dean stood up from the table and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not gonna make you stay in wolf form, Sam." he said harshly. "I'm not gonna... look, if we're gonna keep hunting you'll just have to cover up the abnormalties. Wear some awesome shades, put some nail polish on..." he glanced down at Sam's claws and noticed that they were black.

"Okay, so no nail polish. People'll just think you're some emo kid or something." Sam moaned at that, obviously not happy with the thought of it. "Would you rather people thought you were a friggin' dog?"

Sam knew that Dean wanted him to say no, but honestly? He was too used to people treating him like an animal by now. He shrugged his shoulders and avoided Dean's look. He could practically feel the frustration.

Funny thing he had figured out when dealing with humans as a werewolf. What he thought had been crap being told by that Dog Whisperer guy about dogs reacting to the mood and emotions humans were giving, that was actually true.

"Seriously?" Dean questioned in a very frustrated tone. Sam threw his hands up into the air with a sigh. _"What do you want me to say? I'm self concious!" _he screamed inside Dean's head while he growled loudly.

Dean sighed and leaned back. "To everyone you would seem completely normal except for the fact that you're a little jumpy." he told his brother who obviously didn't seem to believe him. Sam stared into Dean's eyes with a look that suggested he was ready for an argument.

He crossed his arms over his chest and kept staring at Dean. _"What about the scars, the fact that I can't talk? You gonna tell them I'm mute?" _he asked and Dean swore it sounded just like Sam's arguing voice.

"Well, you are." even if he didn't like it anymore than Sam did, it was still true. Sam growled louder and pushed away his food. "Nno.." Dean's eyes shot open in surprise. He actually talked! "Sam you..."

"_Told you I wasn't mute. Just haven't talked in oh, four months!"_ he spat and left the table heading for the door. "Where are you going?!" Dean yelled after him and started to follow him.

Sam stopped at the door and turned to Dean, glaring at him. "out!"That one was much clearer than the mumbled 'no'.

Dean was blinded by a light. When the light died down Sam was in wolf form, still glaring at him. _"Open the door." _Sam commanded, but Dean only crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam snarled at him, showing off teth. _"I swear, I'll pee in your bed." _Sam threatened. _"or on you..." _that made Dean open the door quickly.

He ran outside and watched Sam run away. "Hey!" he turned to his right and saw Bobby coming towards him, glancing between Dean and Sam. "Where's he goin'?" the older man asked, obviously having seen the look on Dean's face.

The younger hunter turned to him when he couldn't see his brother anymore. "We got into a fight, kind of." he said. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be back. He always came back when you had fights before." he told Dean who shook his head.

"No..." he closed his eyes and sighed. "He's different now. He's been living like a wolf for four months." he leaned against the wall when he heard Bobby snort. "What?" he questioned.

"Wolves are pack animals, Dean. Trust me, he'll be back." Bobby said before he entered the brothers' room. "Found a hunt. North – Dakota." he announced and sat down by the table Sam and Dean had been sitting at and carefully eyed the meat left on Sam's plate.

"I was thinkin' of skippin' back home, let you and Sam take care of the hunt." he said as Dean entered the kitchen and sat down where he had been sitting previously. He raised an eyebrow at what Bobby said. "I've had Sam back for a day, I've been back from hell for less than a week, and you wanna send us on a hunt already?"

Bobby nodded. "it'll give you a nice car trip and you can re-connect and what not. I mean, to be honest, I think you're gonna be better hunters with Sam a werewolf." he admitted and saw the look in Dean's eyes. It was the same the young man had four years ago when he came to the salvage yard with a werewolf for a brother.

"It could be worse, Dean." he assured the younger hunter. "He could have been dead, or dying." Dean had to admit that Sam being a werewolf was the best scenario. "How do you think he became a werewolf again? Sam thinks the Goddess never actually made him human again."

Bobby had thought about it in his room yesterday. The Goddess not holding up her end of the bargain seemed to be the only reasonable thing. He doubted Sam had been bitten again.

The old, where he had been bitten, had never healed, nor did it seem to have any plans of fading. It was by far, not counting the cold oak scar, the most visible one in his collection. .

He took off his ballcap and scratched his head. "Sounds like a reasonable thought. I don't think he was bitten again, and if he had been he would have told us." Dean nodded. "That angel showed up again, Castiel or whatever. He said that the Goddess knew Sam would need his wolf side again, that's why she didn't turn him into a human."

Bobby snorted. "There's no way that guy is an angel, he's probably a demon." he had been a hunter for a long time and he had never ever! Heard anything of angels or anything like it. Not that he didn't want to believe there were someone looking out for them, but angels were a little far fetched.

Dean sighed loudly and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Look, the dude threw Sam away like it was nothing, he pops up all over the place and he said he saved me from hell," he looked into the older hunters eyes. "I've got a damn hand-print on my shoulder so either it was a demon, or it was something else."

Bobby scoffed loudly. "And you think it's an angel?" he looked strangely at Dean. "Right. When I see a dude with wings, I'll believe you."

"I could show you my wings if you wish." The two of them nearly fell out of their chairs when they saw and heard the angel standing in front of them. "Christ! Do you get off on scaring people!" Dean yelled and took a few deep breaths.

Castiel just stood there and watched them for some kind of answer. He was serious about the showing his wings thing. "Fine. Show me your wings, don't expect me to believe you or anythin'. Just cause you can show some wings don't mean you're an angel." Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into the chair.

Castiel nodded and suddenly all the lights started to flicker, some of the lighbulbs exploded. On the wall behind Castiel they could see shadows start to move out, seemingly from his back, to form wings. As soon as they were stretched out the lights flickered and they disappeared.

All three of them stood quiet for a moment, so quiet they could hear the rest of the people staying at the motel yelling about the power and stuff exploding.

"It was you. In the gas station." Dean broke the silence and Castiel nodded. "I thought you would be able to hear my true voice, see my true form," he glanced into Dean's eyes. "I was wrong." Bobby was still staring at the man, angel before him.

There was suddenly a loud bang on the front door before it bust open and Sam barged into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Castiel and glanced from Bobby to Dean where his eyes stopped.

"Ah, Sam... you remember Castiel, right?" Dean said and pointed towards the angel. Sam glanced at him with narrowed eyes. _"Yeah?" _this time it was only Dean he was talking to. _"What's he doing here? Thought it was a demon or something"_

Dean licked his lips and turned his eyes to Castiel. "What are you doing here?" Castiel looked at Dean and then at Sam. "I came to see how you were doing." he answered in his usual flat voice.

Dean's eyes narrowed, as did Sams. "As much as having an angel watching out for us is a comforting thought..." he looked straight into the angels eyes. "I know you're here for some reason."

Before anyone could do anything else Castiel was gone. "that's starting to piss me off." Dean said and stood up. "What have you been up to?" Bobby asked Sam who was still standing in front of them.

He looked at Bobby then sat down where Dean had been sitting and sighed. _"Hunting, clearing my head." _he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You okay, Sam?" he got his answer when a strangled whimper came from his brother. "Sam?" he questioned and walked around to see Sam's face which was scrunched up in pain.

He glanced up at Bobby who had left his chair and was crouching down in front of Sam as well. Dean pushed Sam's long hair to the side and Sam opened his glassy eyes. "Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked with real worry in his voice.

"_I... think I shifted the easy way one too many times." _Both Bobby and Dean heard it inside their heads. _"I just need to relax."_ with that he tried to stand up, but almost fell before Dean and Bobby managed to catch him.

"Come on, let's lie him down on the bed." Dean said and they moved him onto the bed with some struggle. He curled up on the bed and another whimper escaped him. Dean watched with wide eyes, as did Bobby.

"Is there anythin' we can give him?" Bobby asked, Sam didn't answer though. "Last time nothing helped," Dean answered. "Let's go over the hunt, let him sleep it of or somethin'." Bobby said and practically dragged Dean out of his room.

* * *

"Okay, so just a normal demon hunt?" Dean questioned and stared at Bobby's notes. "Yeah, been terrorising the town for a few days." the older hunter said and snatched his notes from Dean. "So far I thinks it's killed some old geezer and a younger woman. Can't be sure cause the 'witness' was too damn unreliable."

Dean nodded while fingering his old necklace that he had found in the car. "Really think we're ready to take on a hunt again? I mean, it's only been over a day since we found him again. And I just got back from hell."

"1 demon shouldn't be a problem either way. You've got your daddy's book with exorsisms and I'm pretty sure Sam wouldn't forget an exorsism." Bobby said. "Besides, only one way to know for sure if you're ready."

**I've been real slow with this one. I just got lazy and decided to write something today and just post it.**


	5. Author's note!

**This is not a new chapter. Sorry!**

**I have kind of lost my muse on this story and I'm angry that I did. The last of the wilds and this one are the two best stories that I have posted in my own opinion. Unfortunately, I cannot force out much on «Where the wild things are» at the moment. Believe me, I've tried.  
**

**I wanted the readers (that I hopefully still have) to know that it might take a little while before the next chapter comes. I'm going to empty my brain of other ideas for other fandoms, maybe post some of them, and then HOPEFULLY be able to write more on «Where the wild things are»**

**I do promise that it will be finished, if nothing comes in the way.**

**Again, I'm sorry about this.**

**Jaivaramongolid**


End file.
